


Jusin's mistake

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Het, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian departs for a meeting at New York and leaves Justin on his own. Justin's anger of Brian's sexual relations reaches new heights, and leaves both thier lives in turmoil.





	Jusin's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian enters the loft and sees Justin sitting on the couch channel surfing.

“Can’t you just pick a channel and settle with it.” Brian states as he lays down his briefcase and takes off his jacket. 

“Well, why can’t you pick a guy and settle with him.” Justin remarks and turns his head toward Brian waiting to see what he will say next.

“You’re right, keep switching.” 

Brian goes into his bedroom and starts taking off his shirt and tie. Justin picks himself up off the sofa and walks over to Brian, who as of right now is only in his briefs. He gets behind him and leans him self up on Brian’s shoulder and looks at him through the reflection in the mirror they are standing in front of. 

“We’ll that’s just not fair.” He says in Brian’s ear. 

“Do you know I have a promotional conference tomorrow in New York?” Brian changes the subject as he inquires, hoping to have a ‘goodbye fuck’.

“I know. I’m going to miss you.” Justin says as his Bright smile becomes dull. 

Brian turns around and grabs Justin’s ass, “Well, lets make the best out of a bad situation.”

Brian pulls off Justin’s shirt and tosses it on the floor. Their lips attract and attach to each other like magnets. Their tongues roaming the depths of each other’s moist mouth. As Brian’s hands travel down Justin’s chest to unzip his pants, Justin is already stroking Brian’s dick. Brian pulls away, breaking their ostentatious display of emotion and throws Justin on the bed. Both their levels of testosterone soaring high, Brian pounces on Justin like an animal and rips off his pants. He starts at his dick and moves up to Justin’s lips. They continue this so-called fondling for a while. Even through the heat of passion Brian reaches to his bedside cabinet and pulls out a condom. He tears it with his teeth and puts it on. Justin’s face is memorable; it always is, especially when he is getting fucked. Brian sticks his dick in Justin’s tight ass. And they cap the moment with moans of delight as Brian rolls to the side of Justin. 

“That was amazing!” Justin exclaims, while his breath is heavy and heart is pounding. 

“I should leave more often.” 

They both let out a laugh and soon after, fall asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted.


End file.
